Unwanted Love
by underthetwilight
Summary: New girl in the town of La Push, much to Seth's delight. She's hot. He's not. He falls for her. She doesn't fall for him, or, at least, he thinks so. Does he choose to let her go, because he thinks it's better for her, or will Seth man up and stand up?
1. Awesome

**Ch 1**

The sand was warm and soothing as I twisted and buried my toe into it. Warm weather hardly ever blanketed this small town of La Push, always being coated with the gloominess of rain and clouds. Today, the sun fought its way through the cracks of the thick shield of clouds, brightening up the town around me.

I slumped a few feet away from the water's edge, feeling the waves creep up the shore and meet my feet every so often. I relaxed with a great sigh, furrowing my brows as I thought about why today felt different, staring at the waves as they sneaked up the shoreline slowly. The waves were usually ferocious and hungry, like it wanted to pull you deep down into the depths of the sea, matching the cloud bank that usually took over the sky. But today, it was sunny … it was pretty … it was like the Summer La Push never had.

I stared out into the still ocean, grasping it's unfathomable beauty. It was almost as though the beach and I were connected somehow… My soul longed to be here daily. I felt completely comfortable here. It was like it was a part of me.

An accidental glimpse of my watch caught my attention. I instantly jumped up. _Time for school, great. _But I had this new hope. Something was telling me that today was going to be different.

I strutted to school with a new air of confidence engulfing me.

And it vanished as soon as I'd stepped into English, my first class of the day. Mr Varner's eyes ate my own with hate as I met his eyes. My ears burned hot as a sudden wave of embarrassment and realization took over my every core. I was late for class. _Oh-oh…_

I could hardly feel the twenty odd pairs of eyes on me, as Mr Varner's furious glare frightened the heck out of me. The skin around his eyes grew tight. "_WHERE_ have you been, Mr Clearwater?" He glowered, his voice almost quivering from the anger. I'd been late plenty this year.

I stared at him, trying to swallow. I fumbled to find the right words. "I, well …" My eyes skipped around the room; left, right, anywhere but in his eyes. "I'm sorry for being late, Mr Va-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Clearawater." He'd cut me off, obviously impatient to get moving with the class, and too furious to let me speak. "Get to your seat, _now_ before I hand you _two _detentions."

Mechanically, I tottered over to my seat by the window, ignoring everyone's stare as I felt my heart race. Sitting down, I began to daydream. About what? Food. Mm, food. I heart my tummy grumble. _Damn!_ I silently cursed myself. _Forgot breakfast again! _I let out a long breath …

Mr Varner handed out booklets to each student, clearly frustrated after my being late. _Gee, I made your day, didn't I?_ I thought to myself, glaring obliviously at him. My face melted into a blank expression as he turned to hand me mine, matching the expression I'd given him behind his back. I wasn't particularly his favourite student. I never tried in class… no, scratch that. I never tried in any class, in any of my classes. I just showed up. Once upon a time, I was a good student. But that fairytale ended the day my father passed away. The day he's gone, so had a huge part of who I was. I managed to try and remain cheerful after months of inevitable grief and anguish. I had to, for both my sister and my mother. They needed someone to remain strong for all of our sakes. But to this day, I haven't truly smiled. It's all been fake. With the loss of my father, and myself, I lost hope. Creativity was my department, and I used to be particularly talented when it came to writing, and literature altogether. But now I saw no point in trying, if I couldn't share it with dad.

A soft 'psst' behind me shook me out of my reverie. I looked up to see Mr Varner writing on the whiteboard, and twisted around to find a familiar face greeting me.

"Sup?" A smirk touched the corner of Alex's lips, hinting that something was going on. His mouth twitched; he checked to see if Mr Varner was looking, and leant forward. "I gotta tell you something."

I turned my head around quickly, feeling butterflies in my stomach, and peered back at him. "What, man?" I pressed, annoyed yet curious.

Alex's smirk spread into a mischievous smile. "We got a new chick!"

My eyebrows lifted with interest. "Seriously?". Alex was obsessed with chicks, seriously. I'd join in, matching his enthusiasm and excitement, just so I didn't seem boring. But to be honest, I really couldn't care less. I watched him as he nodded. "Awesome!"

Having a new girl, though, or a new anybody was as exciting as it gets in La Push. Anything as minor as a new grocery sale is huge for us small town people.

I was intrigued with this new information. A new girl. I wanted to know more about her. "What's she like, Al?" I probed.

Alex somehow spread his grin wider across his face. How the hell does that kid manage to smile so much? I forced a wider smile across my own face. He leant further forward and whispered hoarsely, "She's H-O-T! And I mean, like, whoa. Model material, dude."

I chuckled, nodding, "Awesome". I was so not interested in those girls that were all pretty and loved themselves, and thought that they were all that and they could get any guy they wanted. Those, you know, popular girls. I fell out of interest as quickly as the interest in this new girl had commenced. "Awesome!"

"It'll be _awesome _when you're both in after school detention!" I peered up to find Mr Varner's glare.

So much for today will be different!


	2. Attraction

**Ch 2**

Lunchtime is probably the greatest time of day. Food. That's all I can say. Alex and I were waiting in the cafeteria line, just like every other day, when a familiar face popped up in front of us.

"Hey Soph!" I grinned. Finally, someone a little more sane than Alex. Sophia had been my best friend since seventh grade. It began when she teased me about being shorter than her. And now, look at me. I'm two heads taller than her small, fragile, statuesque frame. "How's it hangin' bro?"

Sophia glared up at me, narrowing her big, brown eyes. "Must everything you say have a masculine connotation, Seth?" I chuckled at her reaction. Always the same.

Oh, dear Sophia, when will you ever act your age, you nerd? "Yeah, sorry, my bad."

Sophia wasn't your typical nerd. She was one of us. One of the guys. She loved skateboarding, and surfing and chilling out. She wasn't really that girly, but you wouldn't call her a tomboy either. Her dark brown hair framed her face in ringlets, letting her soft, brown eyes stand out. She was what you'd call "Hot". Every time she'd walk past a guy, they would stare with googly eyes.

What did I mean by her being not your typical nerd? Despite the fact that she was exotic, hot, and practically every guy's dream.. She was hard to get, and a total bookworm. She didn't date boys. She didn't wear make up. She loved to spend all her time, apart from hanging with us and going to school, studying. And it's something most boys didn't understand.

A snicker from Alex broke my reverie. "Soph, seriously, get over yourself!" He nudged me, wanting me to back him up. The bright red blush the flushed across his cheeks gave away his nerves. He was hell scared of Sophia!

Her icy glare at Alex sent shivers up and down _my_ spine! "Don't make me hurt you! You're _such_ a pain!"

I caught Alex blushing again, before smirking, trying to hide his feelings. "And how would you-"

"Shut up, you two!" I laughed. I'd always had a growing suspicion that Alex had a major crush on her. But he'd never, ever have the guts to admit it. It was like their open-hate between each other was just a mask for other emotions and feelings hidden underneath.

The cafeteria line crawled along at a snail's pace. I grabbed as much food as they gave me, which for my appetite, was never enough, and sat down beside Alex and Sophia at our usual spot. Away from the freaky art freaks. Away from the posh, prissy girls. And away from the "popular" group, which included the hot chicks, and the jocks. My nice little niche of a group had us three, and we didn't have a "type". And of that, I was proud.

Alex and Sophia were too busy squabbling as I scoffed down my measly amount of food in a few gulps.

"You know Alex, you piss me off. All you care about is "chicks" and cars! Do you have a life, perhaps?" Sophia's angry outbursts muffled in the background; I was concentrating so hard on my food, and deep in thought.

Alec laughed at her. "And you care, why?"

She didn't have a comeback. She just looked at him, speechless, with bright red cheeks. He'd won, and he praised himself, smiling victoriously as she blushed deeply.

Ah, love. Um, puke? Seriously. Love did not exist. It was simply something that phased people when they lusted after someone. Or imprinted, like my kind do. Everyone in the pack seems to imprint, except us Clearwaters. I don't know what's wrong with us. We're unlucky. Especially after dad- …

I looked around the cafeteria, looking at nothing in particular. I was, however, curious about the new girl everybody seemed to be talking about.

_She looks exactly like Megan Fox._

_Did you see her eyes? God, I could have died!_

_I'm so jealous. Why does she have to be so damn pretty?! _

_Man, that chick is HOT. _

_She's really sweet, too! Did you see how she helped out Arnie? It was so sweet! Not what you'd expect from a popular-type chick. _

I'd been hearing various comments like that all day, and it was driving me insane. Why hadn't I seen her? God, she couldn't look exactly like Megan Fox, could she?

I continued my search for her, looking at every group in the room. But I failed. There was no sight of her.

"She's with the jocks, dude." Alex broke my reverie, yet again. "Bet ya she is. Hot thing like her won't stay single long." He smirked, and I felt my face flush, wondering how he could know I was looking for her. "Everyone knows I have the best chance with her." He popped his collar, and my sudden urge to want to smash him, turned into wanting to laugh my head off at him for the rest of my life.

This was an opportunity for Sophia to fight back and claim revenge. But I stepped in before she started.

"I wasn't looking for her!" I defended myself, feeling my cheeks and the tips of my ears burn with embarrassment.

I felt the stare of many pairs of eyes burning on my skin. I'd said that just a little too loud. Alex and Sophia were utterly confused.

"Hey man, chill out!" Alex smiled slightly. "I didn't say you were, Sophia and I were just talking about her and…" He trailed off.

I hung my head, staring at the empty tray, embarrassed. I barely felt Sophia's hand on my arm. "Are you feeling okay, Seth?" Did I mention even though Sophia could be bad-tempered at times, she was also really caring.

I met her gaze and nodded, smiling indifferently. "I'm fine." My thoughts lay with this new girl. What was she really like? Did she really look like Megan Fox? Was she the next it girl of the school? Was she dating anyone? Am I being stupid? Why did I care? What's going on?

Sophia changed the subject quickly, and I was beyond grateful. "I heard she's dating Josh Walker, Alex. Of course she'd be dating him …" Sophia's voice trailed off in my head.

Every single question I'd ever had about this new girl was answered as soon as I'd glanced at the figure that had entered the room. I think every set of eyes was on this new figure, but it seemed like none had more of an effect, none were more glued to her than mine.

I felt queasy. I felt like my stomach was pulling apart. I felt like my heart was racing, jumping, leaping out of my chest for this figure. I felt like gravity didn't hold me down to this earth, she did. It was like I was being pulled towards her. This glowing heat filled my every core; like every connection with everything else was severed and instead I was only connected to this earth for her.

What the hell? What just happened?

I stared at the figure, apparently named Jade, and wondered what the hell just happened to me.

_Crap. I think.. I think.._

_I think I imprinted. _


	3. Oblivious

**Chapter Three**

Someone was calling my name in the background, but I ignored them and continued my glaring at Josh. I suddenly felt queasy, like I was going to be sick. I placed my head in my hands, staring down at the table.

I heard a muffled "_Seth!" _in front of me, and soon realized it was Sophia. I looked at her, startled. "Are you okay?"

A deep breath escaped my lips, a crimson flush spreading up from under my collar. "Y-yeah, I'm … just feeling a little sick. I'll be fine."

As soon as Alex and Sophia went back to their bickering, I looked up at the two figures across the room, particularly one.

I was staring so much, that Sophia had to slap me in the face. Remember when I mentioned she was caring? Yeah, well before that I mentioned she was short-tempered. Did I seriously not mention she was violent for a girl?

I flashed her an fierce glare. "What?"

She lifted her eyebrows as if I was stupid. Here we go. Lecture. "Seth Clearwater, don't 'What?' me!" She frowned . I was surprised her response wasn't an essay-length like it was usually. Whoops, scratch that. "You were staring at Jade like an idiot! Did you know Josh could twist your balls just for even glancing at her? Apparently they're an item and you do not want to interfere with the head honcho of the school, Seth. I know she's gorgeous and all and … Are you okay?"

I glanced at her, oblivious. "What?" I scratched the back of my neck, nervous, knowing my cheeks were burning bright red.

She rolled her eyes, like I was dumb. "I said, are you okay? I mean, you're totally blushing bright red now and-"

"And you've never, ever stared at any girl like that ever. It lasted like ten minutes, dude!" Alex chimed in. "It's the kinda thing I do, to every girl. You usually just glance, and you're like "whatever" and like.. You know.." His voice became a verbal blur.. I simply focused on my embarrassment and.. her.

I stared at them both, making my offence obvious. "I was not! I was just.. Surprised." I cleared my throat and shifted uneasily in my seat, knowing I couldn't lie very well.

Sophia rolled his eyes, and Alex crossed his arms with a smirk. "She's mine, dude, anyway. Save your breath. I know she's totally into me. I like, totally dropped my book and she full picked it up for me man! And the way she looked at me…"

"Shut up, Alex!" Sophia glared, clearly jealous. Ah, young love. _Cue the rolling of the eyes here_.

"You're just jealous" A mischievous smile spread across Alex's face, only provoking Sophia further.

And their feud began. I rolled my eyes and ignored their conversation, looking over at the doorway to see if my "soul mate" was still there. My eyes searched around the room frantically, trying to search for her. And where did I find her? At the jock's table, sitting by Josh Walker.

My heart sank. What the hell?

I felt my stomach squirm as I watched Josh slide an arm around her shoulders. Was my face green? Because I honestly felt green with jealousy. And I felt like puking because she actually saw something in Josh Walker. Then again, pretty much all the girls did. What was so good about him? Jade hadn't even looked at me once, not once!

Why the _fuck _would she look at _me? _What am I thinking?

Why did I even care if.. If Josh wrapped his arm around her shoulder… If he flirted with her, and made her giggle… If he made her blush with every filthy word that escaped his mouth… I wasn't jealous. Not at all.

Okay, maybe a little.

Then he pressed his lips against her neck. FUCK IT.

I stood up with a fire in my chest that was unexplainable. I felt Sophia and Alex's curious stare upon me, but I didn't care.

He was all over her, and that was okay when she liked it. But not now, when she was trying to push him away. She didn't like it. And I was here for her safety.

My heart was pounding heavily in my chest as I made my way over, stalking towards them with an intense glare. At least, that's what I imagined I would do in my mind ...

As I stood up, so did everyone else, fussing and moaning about going back to class. I hadn't even heard the bell ring.

Biology almost killed me, but I made it through. And when the home bell rang, I'd realized I still hadn't seen Jade since lunch. How could that stick in my head? Why did I still care whether I saw her or not? Whether Josh was all over her? Whether she was okay?

The only logical conclusion I could come to was that I'd maybe… imprinted. Of course I had, why didn't I believe it? Maybe because I'd felt all these strange things about her, I'd even gone against my morals and stared at her so stupidly… but she still hadn't noticed me.

Geez, did I honestly think she'd fucking like me back? I can't have imprinted on her, otherwise she'd somehow… we'd feel like we needed to be close to each other, right? The both of us?

But I am awesome. I am Seth Clearwater. I'm the strongest, fastest and brightest wolf… yeah, at least that's my cover.

Man, this imprinting stuff was confusing. If this ain't imprinting.. I'm going to.. to run away. Or something like that.

I had to talk to someone, and fast!

Alex and Sophia were out of the question. They were unaware of the shape shifter in me, and it was best if it stayed that way for their sakes.

Mom? No, scratch that. Mom was out of the question.

Jake? No way, he'd just tease the shit out of me.

Leah? No, it would destroy her if she knew I'd imprinted before her. And after everything that happened with Sam… Leah was out of the question. It was inevitable that she'd discover the news soon, but… when I was so unsure, I didn't want to cause some unnecessary wounds.

Sam. Sam would know what to do.

My feet propelled in the direction of Sam and Emily's house, soaring past the trees so swiftly, that it became a mixture of green and brown blur.


End file.
